


Can We Blame the Aliens?

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Can We Blame the Aliens?

Jack's mind kicks into overdrive the minute he wakes up. Something is definitely Not Right here. He's hard, fully dressed and pressed flat against Daniel, every inch of his skin tingling unnaturally.

He shouldn't know who he's with, but he does. There are a dozen little things that Jack is trained to just know - a dozen little things that would set him at ease in any other situation. His split second assessment tells him that he's with a team member, he's not alone, he's not trapped in a tiny dark room with some alien hostile. But this time Daniel's smell - dirt and sweat and aftershave and deodorant - does nothing to calm Jack's nerves.

"Jack..." Daniel's voice comes out as a choked groan.

Jack's body moves without his permission, his hips surging forward to collide deliciously with the solid weight of Daniel. There's another groan and then hands on Jack's ass, holding him tight against Daniel.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack says, letting his forehead drop onto Daniel's shoulder. This is wrong, wrong, wrong but he can't find it in him to stop when Daniel's breath is warming his cheek. He still can't see a thing, completely robbed of his sight. One hand goes up to touch his eyes just to make sure they're still there. "Can you see?"

"No." Daniel's hands are shoving Jack's jacket and his shirt up so he can touch bare skin. It's a good idea but Jack is too distracted by the thickness of Daniel's cock rubbing right against his to do anything but grasp at Daniel's shoulders. "Jack, I don't know - I can't-"

Goddamn aliens.

Daniel's hand works it's way down the back of Jack's pants and grab a handful of bare flesh. _Oh, jesus._ Jack jumps but there's none of the confusion or shock that should be there. It just feels... good. Daniel shifts and a firm, muscled thigh is right where Jack needs it to be.

Really... good.

_Fuck._

The tingling centers itself and intensifies. He realizes with a mixture of dread and extreme anticipation that he's going to come in about two seconds. Teeth sink into his neck and the pain shoots straight to his balls. One hand slips to Daniel's upper arm and tightens to the point of bruising.

He's going to come and he doesn't fight it because he needs a clear head to get out of this situation. He can only hope that an orgasm will wipe this out of his system, whatever these aliens have done to them. He turns his face to Daniel's neck and returns the bite. His entire body gives a hearty shudder at the tastes of salty, damp skin against his tongue.

Daniel's fingers are dangerously close to his asshole and he twitches, even knowing how wrong it is. He realizes for the first time that he's got Daniel against a wall and for the life of him he can't remember doing that. The rough texture is probably scraping his knuckles raw but he doesn't even feel the pain as his balls tighten and his cock jumps, the incredible, sparkling hot pleasure working it's way upward and outward.

He clamps down on a shout, muting it until it's nothing but a muffled grunt around the teethmarks he's left in Daniel's neck as it happens. He's right there, his cock rubbing furiously against Daniel's thigh while Daniel does the same, unrelenting even as his come smears against his boxers and drips back down his shaft, making everything a sticky, warm mess.

Daniel follows behind him a few seconds later. He's surprised to realize that he can actually feel Daniel coming; a heavy pulsing just right there followed by a surge of warmth.

Daniel slumps backward. They're still nestled together intimately, arms locked around each other. Jack slowly begins to disengage, starting with removing his mouth from Daniel's neck.

"Oh." Daniel says, his voice coming out rougher and lower than Jack should by any rights ever hear. "Huhm..."

_Fuck._


End file.
